8 Im Zeichen des Blutmondes
by jinkizu
Summary: Gregori taucht wieder auf und mit ihm ein neuer Feind. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros.Television


8

Im Zeichen des Blutmondes

Gregori schleppte sich durch die Nacht, eine Hand an die Brust gepresst, wo zwischen seinen Fingern stetig Blut sickerte. Silber! Sie hatten Silber verwendet. Immer weiter taumelte er durch die dunklen Straßen seinem Ziel entgegen. Wenn es nur nicht so verflucht weit weg wäre. Er hoffte, er würde es noch schaffen. Das Silber vergiftete seinen Körper und schon bald würde er den Punkt erreichen, wo jede Hilfe für ihn zu spät kam. Der Tod war ihm egal. Er hatte über 600Jahre gelebt. Aber mit ihm würde die Wahrheit über Lyssas Schicksal sterben. Er hatte Josef die Schuld gegeben. Er war sich so sicher gewesen. Nur ein mächtiger Vampir hätte Lyssa zum Verhängnis werden können, dachte er. Welch grausamer Irrtum! Er spürte wie ihn das Gift in die Knie zwang, doch noch gelang es ihm sich dagegen zu wehren. Hart bis er die Zähne aufeinander, bis ihn sein Kiefer schmerzte und setzte unermüdlich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer mehr trübte sich seine Sinne und nur verschwommen erkannte er, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Micks Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Beth unausgesprochenen Wunsch ein Vampir zu werden. Sie wusste, dass es für ihn keine Heilung gab. Er war, was er war und das bis in alle Ewigkeit, außer jemand enthauptete ihn oder jagte ihm Silber durch den Leib. Er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, aber wie sehr hatte er Coraline für das das sie ihn zum Vampir gemacht hatte gehasst? Er hasste sie noch heute dafür. Ärgerlich über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Vielleicht hat Josef Recht und er grübelte wirklich zu viel? Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dankbar hob er ab.

„Mick ich denke du solltest so schnell als möglich herkommen!" bellte Josef ins Telefon. Er klang völlig aufgelöst. Irgendetwas musst passiert sein.

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg!" antwortet Mick, legte auf und sprintete zu seinem Wagen um jede Ablenkung dankbar. Vielleicht konnte er auch Josef um Rat fragen, immerhin war dieser um vieles älter als er.

Wieder ein Tag mit schrecklichen Neuigkeiten. Scheinbar trieb eine neue Sekte in der Stadt ihr Unwesen. Keiner kannte sie und sie galten jetzt schon als extrem gefährlich. „Wenn du mich fragst ist das wieder so ein Satanskult!" meinte ihre Chefin altklug. „Woher kommen sie und was wollen sie? Und was ist das für ein Name "Im Zeichen des Blutmondes""? fragte Beth nach.

„Über diese Gruppe ist nur wenig bekannt. Eine Polizeistreife hat am westlichen Ende der Stadt eine paar Leute von denen aufgegriffen. Das einige in blutverschmierten Sachen rum liefen, erregte natürlich Verdacht!" erzählte ihr die Chefin weiter.

„Was für Blut?"

„Hm warte ich habe hier den Polizeibericht! Könnte Menschlich sein, aber scheinbar war die Probe irgendwie verdreckt sie sind sich nicht sicher. Hier ich lass dir den Bericht da. Vielleicht ergibt sich daraus eine gute Story?"

Ihre Chefin erhob sich von der Schreibtischkante, gab Beth den Bericht und rauschte aus dem Büro. Beth überflog den spärlichen und doch leicht erschreckenden Bericht. Sie hatten 3 Männer und 2 Frauen aufgegriffen, alle so im Teenageralter. Bis auf einen der Männer schwiegen alle und sagten kein Wort, bisher. Dafür war der eine junge Mann umso gesprächiger. Er erzählte von der Gruppe oder Sekte die sie angehörten "Im Zeichen des Blutmondes" und davon das sie alle Geschöpfe der Nacht töten würden. Die Polizei ging von einer fehlgeleitenden Jugend, die lediglich aus Langeweile handelte, aus. Beth aber sträubten sich die Nackenhaare. Sie befürchtete, dass die Jugendlichen sich tatsächlich auf die Suche nach Vampiren gemacht haben könnten.

Mick klopfte mehrmals an Josefs Wohnungstür. Wo zum Teufel blieb dieser? Warum ließ er ihn ewig vor der Tür warten? Als er schon überlegte einzubrechen, öffnete Josef die Tür. Er war kreidebleich und sah sehr, sehr besorgt aus.

„Komm schnell rein! Es geht zu Ende mit ihm!" sagte er leise.

Mick runzelte fragend die Stirn, doch statt einer Antwort zog ihn Josef wortlos ins innere und schloss rasch die Tür. Im Flur lief er voraus, zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Auf Josefs breitem Bett lag Gregori. Mick erkannte mit einem Blick auch ohne das Josef es im vorher gesagt hatte, das dieser nicht mehr lange leben würde.

„Er hat die Mörder von Lyssa gefunden!" flüsterte Josef.

„Josef?" kam es schwach vom Bett.

„Ja!" antwortete dieser laut.

„Ist dein Freund da?"

„Ja!" Gregori sammelt noch einmal seine Kräfte, er würde bald sterben, er fühlte es.

„Sie nennen sich "Im Zeichen des Blutmondes"!" stieß er hervor.

„Einer von denen wollte mir doch tatsächlich den Namen auf die Brust ritzen." Wütend schüttelte er schwach sein Haupt.

„Ich konnte fliehen, aber sie haben mit Silber auf mich geschossen!" hier stockte er, das Sprechen strengte ihn unheimlich an.

„Du solltest dich schonen." Meinte Josef sanft. Doch Gregori wischte die Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite.

„Unsinn! Ich sterbe. Ich habe schon bald genug Zeit zu Ruhen!" bellte er Josef leicht heiser an um sich dann an Mick zu wenden.

„Sie haben mir voller Stolz von Lyssas Tod erzählt!" Gregoris Augen begannen tränenfeucht zu schimmern.

Auch wenn sie ihn verlassen hatte, so hatte er dennoch nie aufgehört sie zu lieben. Fast wünschte sich Mick sie kennen gelernt zu haben. Sie musste eine außergewöhnliche Frau gewesen sein.

„Leider war ihr die Liebe eines Mannes nicht genug. Sie konnte nicht für die Ewigkeit lieben." Traurig schloss Gregori die Augen.

„Versprich mir ihre Mörder zur Strecke zu bringen!" bat er Mick.

„Und sei vorsichtig. Sie kennen dich! Sie kennen auch ihn!" stumm deutete er mit dem Kopf auf Josef.

„Und deine kleine Freundin!"

Beth telefonierte mit dem zuständigen Polizeirevier und vereinbarte einen Termin. Sie wollte sich zu gerne mit den Jugendlichen unterhalten, aber es könnte schwierig werden. Das Jugendamt hatte sich bereits eingeschaltet. Sie musste sich beeilen um vor denen dort zu sein. Sie raste quer durch die Stadt. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Mick. Seit 3 Tagen hatte sie nichts von ihm gehört. Sie wusste, dass er über sie beide nachdachte. So war er nun mal. Er brauchte Zeit. Nun, der heutige Nachmittag würde zeigen ob sie ihm diese Zeit geben konnte. Denn sollte sich ihr unbestimmtes Gefühl bestätigen, dann musste sie ihn warnen. Vor dem Revier entdeckte sie die Leute vom Jugendamt.

„Verdammt!" flüsterte sie.

Jetzt hieß es schnell sein. Sie rannte die Stufen nach oben, an den Leuten vorbei und stürmte in das Revier. Dort fragte sie schnell nach dem Zuständigen Beamten, ein Johnson soundso und raste weiter. Sie fühlte im Rücken, dass sich auch die anderen endlich entschlossen hatten das Revier zu betreten. Es würde verdammt knapp werden. Vor einem Schreibtisch blieb sie stehen.

„Officer Johnson?" fragte sie leise. Ein gebrummtes Ja gab ihr die Bestätigung, dass sie den richtigen gefunden hatte.

„Mein Name ist Beth Turner, wir haben vorhin telefoniert. Ich würde mich gerne mit den Jugendlichen unterhalten, wenn das ginge." fragte sie freundlich und hoffte dass sie nicht allzu drängend klang.

Officer Johnson blickte von seinen Akten auf. Er war ein sehr attraktiver dunkelhäutiger Mann, mit breiten Schultern wo man sich sicher fühlen konnte. Die Polizeiuniform stand im gut und zu ihrem Leidwesen stellte Beth fest, er war auch nicht dumm. Er blickte über ihre Schultern und machte auch die Leute vom Jugendamt aus, dann sah er sie wieder ernst an.

„Wenn sie noch mit ihnen sprechen wollen, dann sollten wir uns wohl beeilen!" grinste er und erhob sich. Kurzfristig geriet ihr Herz aus dem Takt. Officer Johnson war in der Tat sehr attraktiv und wenn er lächelte um so mehr.

„Was wissen sie von Beth?" fragte Mick erschüttert. Sie kannten Beth!

„Nun sie haben uns alle zusammen in diesem Haus beobachtet." Gregori winkte leicht mit der Hand in der Luft. Das Denken fiel ihm schwer, er konnte sich nicht mehr an die Adresse dieses Hauses erinnern.

„Sie werden alle tö….." setzte Gregori zum sprechen an, doch das letzte Wort erstarb auf seinen Lippen.

Josef sprang auf das Bett zu, doch es war zu spät. Gregori war tot. In seiner Faust hielt er das Amulett mit der Fleur de Lis fest umschlossen. Josef wandte sich traurig ab. Auch wenn sie nicht als Freunde auseinander gingen, so hatte Gregori ihn dennoch erschaffen. Mick folgte seinem Freund.

„Er war einer der ältesten Vampire die ich kannte. Wer immer das war, wusste was er tat. Gregori tappt nicht leicht in eine Falle." Erzählte dieser tonlos.

„Versprich mir, dass du die Mörder findest. Versprich mir, dass du sie tötest!" verlangte er bitter. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Mick und sah aus dem Fenster wo schon lange die Sonne aufgegangen war.

„Ich muss Beth warnen. Sie schwebt in tödlicher Gefahr!" flüsterte Mick zurück. Um die Mörder würde er sich später kümmern, doch zuerst musste er wissen, dass es Beth gut ging.

Sie folgte ihm durch verschlungene Korridore oder wirkte das nur so, weil alle in demselben eintönigen Grauton gefärbelt waren? Bis sie an den Zellentrakt kamen. Außer den fünf Jugendlichen saß noch ein alter Mann in einer Zelle und schlief seinen Rausch aus.

„Normalerweise haben wir es nur mit solchen zu tun!" erklärte ihr Johnson und wies mit der Hand auf den alten Mann. Er führte sie weiter vor die Zelle mit den Jugendlichen.

„So da wären wir! Viel Glück und beeilen sie sich, ich kann sie nicht lange aufhalten!" flüsterte er ihr noch zu und verschwand.

Grinsend sah sie ihm hinterher. Sie wusste nicht warum er ihr half, war ihm aber dankbar dafür. Sie trat dicht an die Tür heran und sah sich die Gruppe genau an. Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass alle im Gothik-Stil gekleidet sein würden, aber im Gegenteil. Sie sahen wie gewöhnliche Teenager aus, in Jeans und T-Shirt. Nichts war außergewöhnlich an ihnen, außer das sie sie äußerst feindselig betrachteten.

„Du bist eine von ihnen! Bist du gekommen um uns zu töten?" fragte sie einer der Männer herausfordernd und trat mutig einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Was meinst du damit "Einer von ihnen"?" fragte sie neugierig nach.

„Halt uns nicht für dumm! Wir kennen euch und wir werden euch alle töten!" fauchte er sie böse an und spuckte vor sich auf den Boden.

„Ich bin Reporterin. Mein Name ist Beth Turner. Wie lautet dein Name?" sprach sie ihn bewusst freundlich an, aber er sah einfach böse zurück.

„Du darfst mich Lord Azrael nennen." Trumpfte er großspurig auf und versuchte sich dabei größer zu machen als er war.

„Also gut "Lord Azrael", was hattet ihr vor?" fragte sie ihn noch immer im gleich bleibend freundlichen Ton.

„Dich und deinesgleichen zu töten! Ihr seid der Abschaum der die Welt verpestet. Ihr glaubt euch über den Dingen, doch wir werden euch Angst und Demut lehren!" erwiderte er aufgebracht.

„Oh gut und wer bin ich in deinen Augen?" Bevor sie eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekam, öffnete sich die Tür und die Leute vom Jugendamt traten ein.

Mehrmals hatte er schon versucht sie zu erreichen, doch sie ging einfach nicht ans Telefon. Vielleicht war ihr bereits was zugestoßen? Mick machte sich schreckliche Sorgen. Diese Sekte oder Bande war gefährlich und bereit jemanden zu töten. Das hatten sie schon zweimal bewiesen und er hatte keine Ahnung wer dahinter steckte. Gregori hatte ihnen nicht mehr viel sagen können. Mick befürchtete eine Tötungswelle gleich derer die schon einmal im Mittelalter statt gefunden hatte.

Damals machten die Menschen regelrecht jagt auf die Vampire und hatten sie fast ausgerottet. Mit knapper Not gelang es ihnen zu überleben. Was wenn sich wieder so eine fanatische Gruppe zusammengeschlossen hatte? Nicht auszudenken, was das für verheerende Folgen das für die Vampire haben konnte. Mick raste zu Beth Arbeitsstelle, dort erfuhr er lediglich dass sie einer Story nachging. Wo und um was es ging, wollte ihm niemand sagen. Frustriert versuchte er erneut sein Glück über das Handy, doch wieder meldete sich nur die Mobilbox.

„Beth! Sobald du das hörst, ruf mich bitte zurück! Es ist dringend!" flehte er in den Hörer. Er steckte das Handy in seine Tasche und blickte die Straße entlang. Es war heiß heute. Die Sonne flirrte in den Strassen und machte es ihm beinahe unerträglich draußen zu sein, aber es ging um Beth. Er konnte nicht nach Hause fahren und warten bis sie sich meldete. Da würde er verrückt werden.

„Officer Johnson! Ich danke ihnen. Kann ich mich dafür irgendwie revanchieren?" sprach Beth den freundlichen Beamten an. Sie hatte den Zellentrakt nach einigen unfreundlichen Worten vom Jugendamt verlassen.

„In dem sie mit mir einmal Essen gehen?" fragte er sie mit einem charmanten Grinsen.

„Nun ich…." Versuchte sie sich heraus zu winden.

Es erschien ihr nicht richtig sich mit einem anderen Mann zu verabreden, wenn ihre Beziehung mit Mick noch nicht geklärt war. Aber andererseits hatte sich dieser auch nicht mehr gemeldet und warum sollte sie die nette Einladung nur wegen einem schlechten Gewissen einfach ausschlagen.

„Ich verstehe…" stotterte Johnson. Es war ihm peinlich, sie war offensichtlich vergeben.

„Nein hören sie, ich würde gerne mit ihnen Essen gehen. Sagen wir morgen Abend?" schlug Beth vor und suchte eine Karte aus ihrer Handtasche.

Dabei sah sie das sie mehrer Anrufe gehabt hatte. Sie drückte die Karte Johnson in die Hand und verabschiedete sich mit einem freundlichen Winken. Kaum draußen sah sie nach wer sie angerufen hatte. Mick! Er hatte sie viermal angerufen und sogar auf ihre Mobilbox gesprochen.

Jetzt hatte sie wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich mit Johnson verabredet hatte. Bedrückt ging sie zu ihrem Wagen, sie konnte jetzt nicht mit Mick sprechen, er würde sofort merken, das mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte und dann musste sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Sie fuhr zurück zu ihrem Büro und musste zu ihrem Entsetzten feststellen, dass Mick genau dort auf sie wartete. Es musste wirklich dringend sein, denn er stand in der prallen Sonne, lediglich eine Kappe und seine Sonnenbrille schützten ihn vor den tödlichen Strahlen.

„Mick!" rief sie gespielt erstaunt und wurde dann noch beunruhigter als sie in sein Gesicht blickte. So ernst hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden! Können wir woanders hin?" fragte er sie todernst.

Sie nickte zustimmend und stieg in seinen Wagen, als er ihr die Tür aufhielt. Er brachte sie zu sich nach Hause und erzählte er ihr alles was sich zugetragen hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten. Die Jugendlichen die sie heute getroffen hatte, jagten tatsächlich Vampire und wie es aussah sogar sehr erfolgreich. Sie hatten schon mindestens zwei der Ältern getötet und wie ihr Mick versicherte war das nicht leicht. Selbst für ihn wäre es schwer eine Chance gegen so einen mächtigen Vampir wie es Gregori war zu haben.

„Oh mein Gott und sie wissen von dir und Josef?" fragte sie bestürzt nach. Bejahend nickte Mick mit dem Kopf, doch plötzlich änderte sich etwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Warum hast du mich nicht zurück gerufen?" wollte er unvermittelt von ihr wissen und brachte sie damit völlig aus dem Konzept.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit überlegt, was sie ihm sagen sollte, wenn er danach fragte und ihr waren unzählige Ideen gekommen, doch jetzt fiel ihr beim besten Willen keine mehr ein.

„Mich hat ein anderer Mann um ein Date gebeten und ich bin mit ihm morgen zum Essen verabredet." platzte es aus ihr emotionslos heraus.

Mick sah sie geschockt an und wandte sich dann rasch von ihr ab. Hatte er sie bereits verloren? Unerklärliche Schmerzen quälten ihn plötzlich und er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Ich…." begann sie und trat von hinten an ihn heran.

Sie wollte ihm so gerne sagen, dass ihr das alles nichts bedeutete, dass nur er ihr wichtig war, dass es dumm von ihr war dem anderen überhaupt zugesagt zu haben, aber er kam ihr zuvor.

„Vielleicht ist es das Beste so." erwiderte er trocken und fühlte wie ihm dabei eine Träne über das Gesicht lief und ihn der Lüge strafte.

Tief traurig drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür, eine Hand auf dem Mund gepresst um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Laut schlug hinter ihr die Tür zu. Weinend lehnte sie sich an die Wand. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Vergessen war, dass sie sich mit einem aus der Sekte unterhalten hatte und dass sie nicht nur sie sondern auch ihren Namen kannten.

„Ich liebe dich Beth!" flüsterte er in dem nun leeren Raum.


End file.
